


Gothel's Precious Flower

by Bprep12



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Flexibility, Futanari, Grooming, Manipulative Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bprep12/pseuds/Bprep12
Summary: When news of the Queen's illness spread through the land Gothel wasted no time in saving her most precious possession, her flower. Though she soon realised if she wished to keep it to herself she would have to leave Corona. In her new destination of Arandell, perhaps she'll find something else just as, if not more, precious.





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Corona was in disarray, their Queen, known to have fallen under the crippling fate of incurable illness. There was no medicine, no treatment, nothing that man could have done to fix her worsening state. 

Nothing but one. 

The magic flower was a story known far and wide, the power to do things greater than thought possible, it was the only hope they had left to save their sickly monarch. 

Search parties were sent out on the King’s orders, they searched far and wide, from sunrise to moonrise; until finally, the flower was discovered. 

The singular flower, sprouting out of the side of a hill, the petals glowing a brilliant shade of gold, stark against the pitch black outdoors. The guards had seen it from a mile away, screaming and calling to one another in glee as they carefully rushed towards their saving grace. 

It was as they grew closer that they noticed, the dark only seemed to grow darker, a thick wind was picking up, blowing dust and small rocks towards the searcher’s faces. They braced themselves but lowering themselves closer to the ground with a bend of their knees and lifting their arms to cover their faces. 

The wind disappeared as soon as it had come, the night was so eerily still after the loud fearsome gushes of wind, and as the guards opened their eyes, only darkness met them. Their beacon of light and the hope for their saviour and been stolen right underneath their noses. 

A cloaked figure held the glowing flower she had carefully pulled from the ground in her hands, staring down at the swaying petals with eyes full of wonder. Biting her lip, she glanced back around the tree she was hiding behind, watching as they guards yelled orders to one another to find whoever had stolen the flower from them.

Chuckling quietly under her breath, she tucked the flower carefully under her cloak to conceal the glow, and off into the night she went. 

Months had passed since that day, day in and day out the thief, who called herself Mother Gothel, would use the power of the flower to reverse her increase in age. Her skin was smooth and supple and her hair was thick and black atop her head. 

With the searches for the thief continuing day by day in Corona, stretching further and further towards her secret hide away, Mother Gothel knew that it was just a matter of time until they found her and the flower as well. 

She knew she couldn’t stay any longer, she had got what she had been searching for and so the witch had boarded a ship, that took her far across the sea and too a distant land, one the Captain called Arandell. 

Adjusting to her new life in a foreign land was a task but it was one that she knew she would have to make. Wherever she went people had spoken of the tragedy that had befallen the King and Queen of the kingdom, leaving their two young daughters in line for the throne. 

Her eyes lit up beneath her hood at the words, in Corona she had spent her life running from the royal family, this time, should she integrate herself into their ranks then surely she would have the life of luxury she had always dreamed of. 

After the Monarchs’ death, the castle gates were always sealed shut to protect the young princesses, and at the eldest, Elsa’s, wishes. 

Her heeled boots clacked slowly against cobblestone laid roads, the guards who stood watch over the gate eyed each other warily as they watched the woman slowly approach them, her face hidden by a large black hooded cloak. 

Gothel reached her slender arms up to her head and gently pushed back the hood, charming smile lilting at the corner of her lips. 

“Gentlemen” 

She dipped her head towards them and glanced to the Gates that blocked her path “my name is Mother Gothel, would you please let me through?”.

The armoured men were shocked to say the least to hear the woman ask of such a bold request.

“We’re unable to do that my Lady, these gates will remain closed until the day of Princess Elsa’s coronation!”. 

She took a deep breath, exhaling with a quiet hum, reaching into the inside of her cloak, slowly, she withdrew the ever so beautiful glowing flower, smiling coyly as she slowly stepped towards the men. Taking a deep breath in, she raised the flower to her lips and with a gentle pursing, blew upon the delicate petals. 

Glittering dust of gold and magic wafted their way into the guard’s faces, they blinked slowly, once and then twice, eyes flashing a glowing gold to match the flower only for a moment before returning to normal. 

“Let me inside, inform all other guards that I am working within the Palace from this day onward and I am not to be met with hostility” she ordered. 

They paused momentarily, before one guard turned to open the guard without so much as another word, the other guard rushing off to inform the other members of staff. 

With a victorious smile, she tucked the flower back into the breast pocket of her cloak for safe keeping. 

The witch slowly approached the castle doors, large wood separating to allow her inside. This was the best time to integrate herself into the household, when the children were most trusting of her. 

Mother Gothel was directed to the room of the oldest sister by a rather confused but cooperative maid. She stared up at the door and her brows furrowed, this section of the palace was significantly colder than the rest. 

Reaching up, she knocked with a gentle tapping of her knuckles. 

“Go away Anna” came a small voice from the inside. 

“Child” Gothel breathed out in response, much to the surprise of the princess hiding inside. 

“Come out and see me, young princess” 

There was a moments hesitation, before her curiosity got the best of her and hesitantly, the door began to peek open, curious blue eyes peering around the corner of the white door. 

Gothel smiled warmly and gently knelt herself down “Hello, my Queen” she whispered, placing a her right hand over her heart with a dip of her head. 

“My name is Mother Gothel”. 

It was their first meeting that Elsa had slowly accepted the presence of Mother Gothel into her life, and it was at Mother Gothel’s first discovery of Elsa’s powers, and her acceptance that came with it, that the young Princess had clung to the woman, needing the acceptance and motherly touch more than she had needed anything else. 

Many years had passed since then, Gothel had watched Elsa grow into a beautiful woman before her eyes, a woman who would be a great Queen, and a Queen who loved Gothel. 

The witch sighed as she sat on the edge of the Princesses bed, the platinum blond paced her room quickly, mumbling quiet worries under her breath as she went. 

“Elsa dear, please stop pacing you’re going to make me dizzy” 

The princess paused in her step and hesitantly turned to look at the woman, smiling sheepishly as she reached up and hesitantly pat her freshly done hair to make sure she hadn’t ruined it with her rapid walking and trembling. 

“Forgive me” she sighed as she tried to calm her nerves. 

“I just-- I haven’t been out in so long, I haven’t seen Anna in ages, what if she hates me now? What if the people find out about my powers and try to overthrow me? What if they’re terrified of me?” What if--” 

“That’s enough Elsa” Mother Gothel raised herself off of the edge of the young woman’s bed and slowly stepped towards her, cutting off her endless ramblings. 

She stood in front of the Queen to be, as young and beautiful as she had looked the day Elsa had met her. Reaching out, Mother Gothel gently brushed aside any hair that had fallen out of place. Her hand gently slipped from the girl’s temple right the way down to her chin. Gentle fingertips pressed to her jaw and gently tilted her head upwards. 

“You know that you are the strongest, brightest, most beautiful young woman that I know” Gothel said gently. 

“If anyone is capable of this, it’s you” she continued. 

Her light grey tinted eyes trailing down Elsa’s face slowly, the princess could feel her pale cheeks slowly heat up at the intense gaze that was focused upon her features. 

“Let me wipe all of your worries away” 

Gothel’s voice had dropped an octave, the words uttered with a heavy breath as her gaze finally landed on the girls painted lips. She smiled warmly, and her thumb reached up to brush back and forth over Elsa’s lower lip, smoothing out the lipstick that she had carefully applied. 

“G-Gothel we can’t” Elsa whispered in embarrassment. 

“The Ceremony is only in a few hours, if I’m late b-because of that then--” 

Mother Gothel cut her off once again, this time with a swift finger pressed to the woman’s lips.

“You know what it is in the world that makes you feel most relaxed, don’t you?” the older woman whispered. 

The flush in Elsa’s face only continued to deepen, she gulped hesitantly before glancing off to the side, flustered, but her expression gave away that she knew exactly what Gothel was talking about. 

“Your knees will be shaking for a different reason, my darling”

Elsa let out a squeak of embarrassment at the woman’s words, her pale cheeks turning a bright cherry red at the woman’s words. She let out a hesitant whine before slowly nodding her head and taking a shaky breath. 

Despite her embarrassment, Elsa knew what the woman was talking about, she knew very well as it wouldn’t be the first time something like this had happened. When Elsa would get too terrorized by her passed, by what she had done to Anna, Gothel would make her forget, and Elsa would lose the thought under passionate touches and kisses that rendered her speechless. 

As Elsa hesitantly focused her hesitant gaze back on Mother Gothel’s face, the elder woman knew just what she was thinking. A coy grin gently spreading across her face, hand sliding over the young woman’s soft skin to gently cup the back of her neck. 

“Good girl” 

Elsa whimpered, thighs squeezing together, her eyes falling shut expectantly. It was truly a sight to see, Gothel could feel her trembling under her grip already and she had barely done anything. With a quiet chuckle, she leaned down, all knowing eyes slipping closed as she pushed her lips up against Elsa’s. 

A heavy shudder rolled down Elsa’s spine as the kiss was planted against her lips, she breathed in shakily through her nose, hands reaching around to grip onto the back of the woman’s dress and pull her closer. Her head tilted up to better reach the taller woman, letting out a shaky hum against her lips as she felt Gothel’s hand trail over her waist through her clothing. 

As Elsa leaned more eagerly into the kiss, Mother Gothel pulled back swiftly, licking her own lower lip as she watched the young woman’s greedy expression take shape. She chuckled and ran her eyes over the princess’ body. 

“Strip” she spoke up, her voice filled with authority, they both knew the routine, they both knew how their dynamic worked. Elsa would follow her every word, and if she didn’t, she was punished. 

Bright blue eyes were locked onto hers as Elsa slowly lifted her hands, untying the strings that fastened her dressing gown to her body, she reached up to gently brush the fabric off of her shoulders, the dress falling around her feet, leaving her body bare and exposed. 

Mother Gothel shamelessly trailed her eyes over the princess’ bare body, she let out a hum of content and stepped aside.

“Get on the bed, face up” 

Elsa gulped and stepped towards the bed, hesitantly crawling on top of it and laying herself down on her back, head turned to watch her partner. 

Gothel did much the same as she had ordered Elsa to do, hands reaching up to untie the strings holding her bust closed, once the fabric was loosened, it slipped down her slender figure, landing in a pool besides Elsa’s dress. 

Gothel stepped towards the bed and purred in content at the sight of the woman laying down and exposing herself for Gothel to eat up. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips in content and she climbed onto the bed and licked her lips. With one knee braced on the edge of the bed, other leg thrown over the woman’s frame, she stared down at her submissive partner. 

“Scoot down” Gothel ordered. 

Elsa gulped, glanced down at the woman’s body, her legs spread over Elsa’s body shamelessly, the smaller woman hesitantly shuffled down the bed, continuing to slip down through the gap between the witch’s spread legs. 

“Stop” 

Elsa paused in her motion, her eyes glancing up instinctively, she was met with a thick mound of curly black hair, she knew this part of Gothel’s body all to well. 

Gothel sucked in a deep breath through her teeth, reaching down to bury her fingers into the young girls hair, ruining the hairdo she had spent so long fixing earlier that morning, but she couldn’t care less at this point. The older woman rocked her hips into the air at the mere thought of what was to come. 

Spreading her legs wide, Gothel bit her lip, grey eyes peering down at the woman beneath her, she slowly lowered her hips, careful to aim until she felt the familiar warm heat of the young woman’s breath against her mound. 

“Open your mouth” Gothel gave a rough tug of the woman’s hair as she hurriedly ordered her around. 

Elsa gasped at the sharp tug, unintentionally spreading her lips wide from the woman, she let out a shaky whimper as Gothel used that ample opportunity to push herself down and onto the girl’s mouth. 

Gothel hummed low in her throat, head tipping back, eyes falling shut to focus herself on the sensation. 

“Well? Get to it!” the dominant woman snipped. 

Elsa’s eyes slipped closed, brows furrowing in concentration, panting hard through her nose, which had been buried in the woman’s thick hair which had been unattended do for the sole purpose of seeing Elsa pant through it. 

Mother Gothel’s hips jolted as Elsa pressed her tongue up against her awaiting lips, well trained muscle shifting from side to side to spread the woman open without the use of her hands. Pressing the flat of her tongue against the woman’s heat, she tilted her chin up to drag her tongue up from her urethra to her clitoris. 

Her tongue stiffened as she flexed it to flick the tip against the woman’s hardening clit, Mother Gothel choked in a shaky breath at the sensation, her hips jolted and her hands tightened in the young woman’s hair. 

“Lord above--” she gasped shakily, baring her teeth and squeezing her eyes closed as she roughly rocked her hips down against the woman’s face, she didn’t care that her leaking juices were ruining the woman’s make up, or the rough rocking of her hips cut off her air supply briefly, she knew that her little slut could handle it. 

Elsa knew the way Mother liked it, groaning against her mound in response to the woman’s reaction to her actions. Her breath came out as puff of white mist as she focused her powers to cool the tip of her tongue, Else shifted down and tipped her chin up to push her tongue into the woman’s quivering hole. 

The stark contrast between the heat of her awaiting walls and the concentrated cold of Elsa’s tongue had the woman on top reeling. 

Her back arched up into the air, a loud haggard moan of shock tearing out her throat, her hands pulling roughly at the woman’s hair. She grit her teeth, hips rolling in circles on the woman’s chin, she glanced down at the princess beneath her and panted shakily, Gothel’s free hand reaching up to tease at her own hardened nipples. 

“You like it don’t you? How I taste” she growled, icy grey eyes lost in black at the expanse that her pupils had dilated. 

“I’ve trained you so well haven’t I? God what would your poor parents say if they saw their precious little princess fucking a woman with her tongue?”, she let out a breathless laugh and a shaky moan at the vibrations through Elsa’s tongue as the young woman whimpered. 

“They’d know what a little slut you are” she grit her teeth and let out a shaky cry as Elsa flexed her tongue further and pushed the ice cold muscle further into her walls. 

“Shit!” Gothel hurriedly lifted her hips off of Elsa’s mouth and panted heavily, hazy eyes staring down at the young woman, a quiet breathless laugh leaving her lips as she looked down at her. Elsa’s make up was ruined, mascara running from her embarrassed tears leaking down the corners of her eyes to her temples. Her pink lipstick was smudged across her lips and her nose downwards were flushed and soaked from the woman’s thrusting down on her. 

Gothel let out a satisfied hum, she loved the control she had over the little princess, how she was the only one Elsa would allow to wreck her so thoroughly. 

Gothel reached down and gently pat the woman’s cheek “scoot up, lay back against the pillows”. Elsa slipped out from between the woman’s legs and laid herself back against the pillows, she continued to pant shakily as she waited patiently for the woman to approach. 

The elder woman shuffled towards her and lifted one of the Queen’s legs, throwing it over her shoulder. Gothel straddled the woman’s other leg, panting shakily in preparation, she shuffled closer, reaching down to spread herself open with her fingers, hips arching forward and eyes slipping closed as her wet heat pressed against her young sub’s. 

Elsa let out a quiet squeal of a moan as they were pressed clit to clit, panting shakily and gripping onto the sheets below her. She had already been dripping and throbbing from pleasing her dom mere moments ago. 

The blond’s hips jolted, causing the older woman’s hips to slip with the overflowing lubrication, their mound’s flicked against one another roughly. Elsa’s back arching in response to the rough action she had unintentionally caused. 

“You don’t move without me saying so, you know that you little whore” Gothel scolded through her teeth. Arm raising, she slapped her hand down against Elsa’s rear, only one side was on display from how her leg was raised over Mother Gothel’s shoulder. 

Elsa gasped and yelped quietly at the rough slap, the sound echoed throughout the room, music to Gothel’s ears. She whimpered and nodded hastily, gripping onto the sheets below her tighter, she was desperate to continue, to get the stimulation she had been praying for since the kiss they had shared. 

Kissed her teeth with a quiet “tch” of satisfaction, she brushed her long lengths of black hair over her shoulder to get a better look at where they were connected. Pushing her hips down against her to once again align them by sensitive organs. 

Mother Gothel focused her gaze on the woman beneath her as she started off by slowly rocking her hips, watching how Elsa reacted. Her pale lashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks and she bit into her plump lower lip. 

Gothel could feel the woman’s thigh flexing against her shoulder and let out a quiet chuckle of content, one arm wrapped around Elsa’s thigh to keep her upright, her pace flipped on it’s head.

From slow and experimental to rough, fast and brutal. Mother Gothel panted heavily as she ruthlessly rubbed their throbbing mounds against one another. Elsa’s lips dropped open and her head dipped back against the pillows, veins in her neck popping out as she desperately restrained from screaming out in sheer pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me like you mean it” Gothel growled, turning her head to bite into the woman’s pale calf. 

Their ceaseless frotting of hips was only fuelled by the copious amount of fluids the two of them were producing, Elsa wouldn’t be surprised if her bed was stained now from the amount that was dripping down her. 

A coil tightened in the Princess’ abdomen, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her hips slowly seizing up. 

“No--” she choked out weakly, her voice had grown high pitched from the pleasure filled torture she was enduring. 

“I’m gonna cu--” Elsa gasped sharply, cutting off her own sentence as she threw her own head back. Her hips trembled, thrusting and bucking up wildly against Mother Gothel’s, her mount clenched and throbbed, her body shaking heavily as her hole clenched down on nothing. 

“Oh fuck-- Cum on me” Gothel cried out, gritting her teeth and baring them desperately, she tipped her head back, the woman’s desperate thrusting as she rode through her own orgasm was driving her to her own. 

Clenching her jaw and gripping onto the woman’s leg tightly, she gasped sharply and dropped Elsa’s leg onto the bed, collapsing forward, she braced with her arms either side of the exhausted princess. 

Her hips pulsed, eyes squeezed closed as she reached her climax, her clitoris throbbing as it pressed to Elsa’s. The excess of fluid only continued to build as they both finished each other off, Gothel leaning over to flop down beside the princess. 

Elsa stood proud in front of the people that had eagerly flooded into the Palace ball room, the Coronation ceremony had just finished, Elsa stood before her people not as their princess, but as their Queen. 

“My people” she called out, voice confident, of course due to the shedding of nerves mere moments before the ceremony. 

“I know it has been many years since any of you have seen the inside of the Castle, or since you have seen my sister and I, but I come to you with tremendous news” she smiled warmly as she heard the masses quietly whisper to one another curiously. 

Elsa held out her hand in Mother Gothel’s direction, waiting until the woman strode towards her and gently took her hand into her own. 

“This is Gothel, she is the woman I have chosen to marry and your future Queen”.

With the crowd’s shock and gossip, they missed the way Elsa smiled, flushed and glanced down at her feet, from behind her, blocking the people’s view, she roughly squeezed the young Queen’s rear possessively.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers rang out across the ballroom hall, the doors were left open for the people who could not fit within the ballroom walls yet still wished to listen. The Queen’s voice rang clear throughout the filled hall, quieting down the hushed whispers. 

They could hear her voice as clear as day and yet they could not see her face, their Queen spoke from behind a closed curtain, the red velvety material hiding her away from view. 

Although her voice was as powerful and confident as it had been on the day of her Coronation, it tremored slightly, the crowd sharing hushed whispers of concern amongst one another, could the reason she was hiding be because she was ill? 

“M-My people” she called out, a quiet shaky pant following the brief words. 

“We are gathered here today to talk about my enga—gement” there was a sharp but brief pause between the words, she seemed almost breathless. 

As their worry for their Queen grew, behind the curtain it was a different story. 

Elsa’s hands were braced against the podium where she usually stood on display to make speeches, her hands gripped onto it tightly enough for her knuckles to turn white. Leaning over empty space as her legs were spread open, back arched and head lifted to talk clearly despite the strain. 

Warm hands trailed over her frigid body, the object of her shaky voice? 

A phallic shaped dildo formed of solid ice, gripped tightly in Mother Gothel’s leather glove bound hand. The dark haired woman bit her lip and glided her free hand down the Queen’s bare back with a fond hum. 

Droplets of water were gliding down the back of the pale woman’s thighs as the ice melted gradually with Elsa’s body heat. If not for her voice to hide the sound, loud squelching would echo through the room from behind the curtain, most likely revealing what they would be doing. 

Icy grey eyes focused down at the mess that she was creating of the Queen beneath her touch, the thickly shaped pole of ice disappearing into Elsa’s rear entrance with each rough thrust of the hand that Gothel gave. 

“You’re doing so well, my sweet” Gothel whispered from behind the woman, pressing a warm, open mouthed kiss to her shoulder blade. 

Elsa let out a shaky breathless groan as she felt the woman gently scrape her teeth against Elsa’s pale skin, a heavy shudder rolling down her spine, goosebumps raising through her skin. 

“You’ve gotten so much more confident since the last time” she whispered after a particularly rough thrust with the freezing dildo in hand. 

Elsa slapped a hand over her own mouth to keep herself quiet, eyes screwed closed and knees trembling, it was hard to tell whether the puddle on the floor was from the melted ice or from the juices dripping from Elsa’s empty hole. 

Neither seemed to take much notice, Elsa focusing too hard on keeping her composure and Gothel focusing even harder on wrecking the poor woman. 

“You remember don’t you? Your training, my pet?” Mother Gothel whispered into the Queen’s flushed ear. 

Elsa did remember, she remembered clear as day. 

Many years ago, long before the young Queen’s coronation, that had been the first time they had tried anything this daring before. 

Gothel had hired a sculptor and leather shaper to forge a special gift for Elsa, threatening them to secrecy so no one would know about that was going on behind closed door, blowing the dust of her precious flower in their faces to make them forget for good measure. 

The straps were forged out of leather, buckled and secured to her hips with no chance of falling, the impressive part of the mechanism, was what was attached to the front. 

A thick, phallic dildo, sculpted out of solid glass, detailed and proportionate to Gothel’s body, a strap on was something that she had been thinking up for years now, since the first time she had touched Elsa’s body. This would be the perfect way to train her into obedience. 

Elsa stepped out from behind her translucent divider which she used to change behind when there were maids in her room. Now dressed in her night gown, she glanced down at herself and brushed out the wrinkles in the pristine white dress before raising her head to look at her partner. 

The blonde’s eyes widened, pink lips parting and cheeks flushing, from the tips of her ears to the centre of her chest she had burned red at the sight of the woman before her. 

Mother Gothel stood in the centre of the room, her fists resting against her bare hips, legs spread shoulder width apart shamelessly, she wore nothing, nothing except the strap on. 

“G-Gothel? W-what is all this?” she whispered hesitantly. 

“Your present, my darling” the elder woman purred in response, her hand reached down, nimble fingers wrapping around the clear glass dildo, gliding back and forth over the stiff length as though she was touching a real shaft. 

Elsa couldn’t fight the urge to follow the sight of the woman’s hand, watching as she slowly stroked her own length, a heavy gulp sounded from her throat as she awaited her instructions. 

“On the bed, whore”

The young woman whimpered, legs squeezing together at the cold instructions, she hesitantly glanced up at the woman and bit her lip. 

“I-I have lessons in the morning we can’t--” 

Gothel’s brows furrowed and she stepped towards the princess, her chin tilted up to stare down her nose at Elsa. 

“What did you say?” 

Elsa gasped sharply and took a hesitant step back, biting her lip and glancing off to the side out of shame. 

“I’m sorry Mother Gothel”, despite how badly she wanted this all to happen, despite her rapidly dampening bloomers, Elsa wanted to see what Gothel would do when she didn’t obey.

Gothel reached out, grasping a fistful of the woman’s soft hair, tipping Elsa’s head back, the elder woman narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth.

“Get on the bed” she whispered through clenched jaws.

Without waiting for the princess to comply, Gothel reached out, clutching the loose neck of Elsa’s nightgown, hands pulling in either direction, not stopping even as she heard the desired ripping sound. Releasing the tattered fabric, she watched as it fell around Elsa’s feet, leaving her body bare beside her bloomers, Gothel made sure to make quick work of that also. 

“On the bed, hands and knees” 

Her instructions were clear and by her tone of voice it was equally as clear to see that it was not up for debate. Taking a shaky breath the blonde crawled her way onto the large, plush bed, bracing herself on her hands and knees, legs spread open like she knew Gothel would want. 

She took a moment to appreciate the view that she was met with, eyes running over the woman’s naked body with a hum of contentment. Climbing onto the bed behind the Queen, she reached out with a quiet chuckle and grasped rough handfuls of the woman’s bare behind, taking pleasure in the way she gasped. 

She kneaded at the sensitive skin until it began to flush pink at the treatment.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your back talk young lady” she mumbled scoldingly. 

Elsa tensed under her touch momentarily, her lips parting at the thought of what was to come. Biting her lip, she reached out and gripped onto one of her pillows just ahead of her, burying her face in the fabric as she waiting anxiously. 

Hand raising above her head, Gothel narrowed her hands before swiftly swiping her hand down on the young woman’s bare rear. A loud, satisfying slap echoed around the otherwise empty room. Elsa let out a choked yelp, muffled into the fabric of the feather filled pillow. 

“Count” 

Elsa stiffened at the woman’s orders and hesitantly lifted her mouth out of the security of the plush pillow. 

“But--” 

“I said, count” 

Gothel reached out to grasp a rough fistful of the woman’s hair, pulling her head back to assure that she wouldn’t try to hide her face and muffle her speech any longer. 

“One” she whispered breathlessly.   
“Good girl” 

As praise for doing as she was told, Gothel gently ran her hand back and forth over the young woman’s stinging cheek. 

Though the moment of soothing relief was short lived, she released her grip on Elsa’s hair in favour of gripping the glass length fastened to her crotch. As she landed another harsh slap on her pure white skin, and as Elsa cried out the shaky second number, she grit her teeth and pushed the tip of the glass dildo through the soaking wet breaches of the young women’s hole. 

Elsa’s head shot up, a loud, jagged, unintentional moan spilling from her lips as she felt her walls being invaded with the cold, stiff rod. Gothel let out an amused chortle under her breath as she watched the woman writhe beneath her. 

“My, oh my” Mother Gothel purred as she squeezed on her plump rear once again, chuckling quietly to herself, she licked her lips. 

“You came from me putting it in and slapping you around? God you’re such a little slut” shed growled, hips rolling forward to slide the dildo deeper. Her walls offered little to no resistance, so slicked up with the young princesses juices it was slopping and sliding in all the right ways. 

Gothel leaned forward, biting down on the young princesses shoulder, suckling a mark into her skin, only pausing when she thought the mark to be dark and pronounced enough. 

Her hand slammed down on Elsa’s rear once more, satisfied to hear her shaky, breathless counting continue, gripping at the skin once her palm at connected. Leaning back in delight to see a white hand mark among the reddened flesh. 

The slick glass dildo ground against the young woman’s clenching walls in attempt to drag out and prolong her shaking orgasm. 

Elsa cried out, biting into the pillow, her thighs shaking and her eyes squeezing closed as she tried her best to stay put and not pull away. Gothel kept up the torture for only a moment longer before drawing her hips back and sliding the glass dildo out with shameful ease. 

The princess’ hips collapsed against the bed, chest heaving as she panted, shaking through the aftermath of her orgasm, Gothel gave her but a moment of rest before she slapped the girls thigh to snap her out of her haze. 

“It’s not over yet bitch, on your knees, face me, you made a mess of this thing, you clean it”

Elsa gulped hesitantly, glancing down at the dripping phallus and back to the woman she called Mistress. Biting her lip she hesitantly sat up, dropping forward onto her hands and knees, this time face Gothel, not eye level with her protruding crotch. 

Humming in content, Gothel grasped the young woman by her chin, running her eyes over her flushed face, she licked her lips and dropped her head, grasping a handful of her hair to align the tip of the dildo to Elsa’s mouth. 

“Open” 

The blonde gulped and squeezed her eyes closed before hesitantly, her lips parted, only to stretch open all the way, not wanting the glass to knock into her teeth. 

“My obedient little slut” 

With the twisted words of praise, Mother Gothel eased her hips towards the girl’s mouth, biting her lip as the tip brushed back and forth against Elsa’s plump lower lip. 

With a grunt of effort, she rocked her hips forward and forced the tip into the princess’ mouth, letting out a shaky groan as if she could feel the pleasure of Elsa’s mouth around her. Grinding the tip of the dildo against her tongue with a growl. 

“Fuck yes” she groaned, gripping hold of Elsa’s head and easing the young woman down further, head tipping head with a shaky pant. 

“Taste yourself? Yeah? You like it don’t you, God you’re such a little cock slut aren’t you? Eat it up, whore” 

Elsa whimpered around the woman’s faux length, Gothel was surely enjoying this with the way the vulgar words were spilling out of her lips with no sign of stopping. Not that Elsa was complaining of course, she found a sick sort of pleasure from being talked down to in that way, perhaps it was since she was so used to Gothel speaking to her like that when her pleasure was soaring. 

Mother Gothel bit her lip and looked down at the girl, panting shakily as she watched Elsa gradually begin to bob her head, her lips puckering and cheeks hollowing as she sucked roughly on the dildo of glass. 

She could taste and smell herself on the sopping length, her brows furrowed and her eyes squeezed closed as she pushed herself to the point of almost gagging. 

Gothel pushed her back with a swift tug of her hair, Elsa popped off of the length, panting and shaking, a trail of saliva dripping down on the corner of her lips. 

The reason that the Gothel had stopped her? 

A quiet, almost shy knocking at the door. 

“Elsa?” came a voice from the other side of the door, muffled by the wood. 

“A-Anna?” Elsa mumbled hesitantly, her head shooting up in surprise, arm lifting to wipe the fluids from around her chin. 

“Sorry, I know you don’t like it when I try to get you to come out but I just-- wanted to talk to you” 

Gothel grinned, wheels turning in her head before she held a finger to her lips to signal Elsa not to say anything about Gothel’s presence. The raven haired woman reaching down to grasp the blonde’s upper arm and guide her off of the bed towards the hard would door, pushing the eldest sister up against it. 

Elsa gasped quietly, bracing her hands against the door and rapidly shaking her head, knowing what Gothel was planning, though not to the full extent. 

“Elsa?” Anna repeated, confused but not surprised by her sister’s silence, she often didn’t answer. 

“I-I’m busy Anna, j-just go back to your room okay?” Elsa’s voice was shaky, hesitant almost all too obvious. 

Gothel pressed a hand to the back of the princess’ head as she attempted to stop her, too shy at the thought of her younger sister finding out what she did behind these closed doors all the time. 

“Elsa, are you okay? You sound kind of sick” 

Subdued by Mother Gothel’s hands and her eagerness to comply with her every word, Elsa bit her lip and swallowed down the protests. The spit slick tip of the glass dildo slid through the flaps of her lips, she expected it to stop and slide into her throbbing vagina, but paused and tensed slowly as it continued on its trail. 

Mother Gothel had only be rubbing against her to use her slick to lubricate the dildo for the next step to come. 

“Elsa?” 

“I’m fi-AH-!” 

Elsa slapped a hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes closed and biting down on her tongue in an effort to silence herself, the cold, solid tip of the dildo pushed itself ruthlessly into her quivering rear hole. 

Her back arched, pushing herself against the wooden door with a quiet bang. Mother Gothel buried her face against the side of the young woman’s neck and chuckled breathlessly. 

“That’s my girl” 

–

That was the first time that her rear entrance had been breached, now standing here at the podium, a dildo much larger than the first used on her, made of her own creation pounded into her sensitive walls. With rigorous training day after day, the more sensitive and pleasurable it had become to be intimate anally. 

“I-In conclusion” 

Elsa choked out, the closer she reached to her peak, the shakier her voice grew, her control of her own devices wavering with each passing second. 

The sculpted glands of the tip of the shaft ground against her every erogenous zone within her walls, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“T-the weddi-nnng” 

Elsa bit her lip and took a series of shaky, trembling pants, gripping onto the podium tighter, her back arching and her legs trembling. Her empty hole clenched down on air, dropping her head against the wooden podium, she slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. Eyes shut as tight as she could manage and knees squeezed together, Elsa came undone. 

Her hips trembled, jerked and thrust against air as she burst, fluid pouring down her thighs as she reached her peak. She gasped against her palm as Gothel gave one last rough grind with the dildo before it slid out with a lewd pop. 

“The wedding--” she panted shakily to continue. 

“Will be held this Winter, thank you all”. 

The crowd paused momentarily, glancing at one another with hesitantly, confused murmurs shared between them. It was silent, almost for a moment too long, before all at once the ballroom erupted into loud cheers, whistles and claps for the Queen and her happiness. 

Elsa, hand gripped in Gothel’s tightly, stepped out from behind the curtain, fully adorned in her clothes and appearing as though nothing had happened beside the flush in her cheeks and the slight tremble in her step. 

They disappeared into the hallway to have some time to themselves, waving goodbye to the crowd as they went, the guards shutting the doors to the inner castle to stop the pedestrians from wandering inside. 

Anna stood to the side of the stage, she had been just metres from where Elsa and Gothel had conducted the speech, her eyes were downcast and her teeth gripping onto her bottom lip, cheeks flushed a dark pink. 

This took her back, took her back to that day many years ago, she remembered it clearly even now. The day that she had heard her beloved sister and their Mother Gothel had sex with only a wooden door between them. 

Her eyes hesitantly followed the two as they stepped out of the room hand in hand, she shuddered at the thought of what the two had been through, what they had done in front of so many others, and would she perhaps get the chance to hear it again?


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was fast approaching, only a week or so left until the day came that Gothel would be joined to Elsa though legal means. The door to the Queen’s room clicked shut behind her, Mother Gothel was her ever esteemed self, her back straight and chin raised with pride. 

The training was amounting to the outlook that she had always dreamed of, with each session the young Queen grew more and more dependant of Gothel and her punishments. 

With a hum of content under her breath, Gothel stepped away from her fiancée's door, heeled boots clacking against the marble tiled floors, they slowed, before they stopped. 

Standing in the centre of the hallway, blocking her path was none other than her future sister-in-law. Anna’s hands fidgeted back and forth as she hesitantly glanced up at the woman approaching her, Gothel, noting the way the girl continued to glance from her feet and back to Gothel’s face, could only assume the youngest princess had something to talk about. 

“Yes, Anna?” 

The ginger haired female’s shoulders jolted upon being directly addressed, she gulped harder and glanced up at the older woman hesitantly. 

“I-- I know about you and Elsa, what you guys have been doing, what you did before the Coronation ceremony and at your marriage announcement”. 

Gothel blinked in surprise as she ran her eyes over the girl’s face, why was she bringing this up? Was she planning to black mail Gothel? Threaten her to back off? Or perhaps…?

“I see...” Mother Gothel trailed off with a quiet sigh. 

“I understand that my relationship with your sister is unconventional at best, and I’m sure you would prefer she not be in a relationship with a woman, much less the one who practically raised her. But I assure you, I love Elsa and there is nothing I would ever do to hurt her. I know why you approached me Anna, but I would not betray your sister, I am sorry to say that I will not be interested in pursuing a relationship with you”. 

Anna’s clear green eyes widened, she blinked slowly as the words slowly sunk in before her cheeks flushed and she hurriedly shook her head. 

“Oh! No, no, no, nothing like that, I’m happy for the two of you and I’m not trying to steal you away or anything I just um--” she trailed off sheepishly, her fidgeting fingers continuing to twist around one another. 

Mother Gothel rose an expectant brow, waiting for the girl to come out and say what it is that she’s been thinking of. 

“I was actually wondering if next time… I could maybe watch you two?” 

Gothel’s lips parted in shock at the request that had been made of her, Anna wanted to watch? Gothel licked her lips thoughtfully before a coy smile coiled at her lips and she let out a quiet chuckle before dipping her head towards the young princess. 

“I’ll be more than happy to oblige~”.

All it took was the whispers of a quiet incantation and the gentle wind of Gothel’s breath on the delicate petals of her beloved flower for the younger princess to disappear from sight. Anna gasped as she quietly looked down at herself, she, of course, could still see her own body, but to Gothel and anyone else that might look, she was completely invisible. 

“You really can’t see me?” Anna mumbled in amazement. 

“Not at all, if it wasn’t for your voice I wouldn’t be able to tell you were here at all, everything’s invisible, right down to your underwear, so enjoy yourself little princess”.

Gothel held a finger to her painted red lips to silence the red haired female as the door to the room pushed open and the Queen stepped inside. 

The raven haired woman stood up straighter to appear more natural and turned to smile at her beloved gently “how was your meeting, my love?”, she cooed gently. 

Elsa sighed quietly, reaching up to rub the back of her neck, making her way over to lean into her future wife’s welcoming embrace. 

“Far too long and far too boring” she sighed in response. 

Mother Gothel chuckled as she gently ran her hands up and down the young woman’s back, grey eyes flitting over to where she had left the invisible Anna momentarily. 

“You know, I know just what will release aaaaall that tension” 

Elsa shuddered at the innuendo laced thick in her words and bit her lip in response, eagerly leaning into the woman’s arms. 

“Hold me again” she whispered desperately. 

“I make the orders around here, bitch” Gothel reprimanded, stepping back from the begging woman to as a small form of her own punishment, pointing towards the bed and narrowing her eyes, the instructions were clear. 

Elsa followed the routine that had been quite literally drilled into her, she shuddering and eagerly stripped off her regal clothing, climbing onto the bed and laying herself down on her back. Gothel’s ruthless eyes followed her every movement, making sure to punish her if anything went wrong. 

Humming in content that the woman had followed her every need, Gothel followed suit, as she usually did, shedding the dress that clung tightly to her body, as the deep red fabric pooled at her feet, what she had been hiding beneath her dress was finally on display. 

Kept subdued and pressed securely to her mound to conceal it under her dress, was a new and improved strap on that she had forged. The location of the dildo itself was higher up on the strap this time, a hole cut into the leather panties, leaving her bushy heat on display, this way, she could stop with the thrusting and get a taste of her own pleasure from her Queen. 

Elsa gulped as she ran her eyes over the dominant woman before her, biting her lip with a shaky pant, she reached up to slip her own fingers into her mouth, her free hand reaching down between her legs with a groan. 

Mother Gothel’s brows raised in shock at the sight before they furrowed and she hurriedly marched towards the bed, raising a hand above her head, she smacked down roughly over the woman’s plump thigh. 

“Who said you could touch yourself, huh? Pathetic little slut” she growled. 

Elsa yelped at the rough slap to her thigh, a heavy shudder rolling down her spine as she spread her legs wider. 

“Forgive me” she panted shakily, her hands trailing up over her stomach, leaving behind a wet streak as it went. 

The consort stepped over towards the bed, making sure to position herself at an angle that would leave all open to the eye for Anna’s viewing pleasure. Her hands trailed over the Queen’s chilling skin, a breath of content leaving her lips as the blonde left all her most vulnerable parts out on display. 

Clicking her tongue, Gothel raised herself onto her knees, knowing that was too much sweetness for one session. Shuffling her way up the bed on her knees, she gave the Queen no words of warning and no orders as she sat herself down on the young woman’s face. 

Elsa tensed for a moment, her eyes wide at the sudden action before they squeezed closed and her head tilted up slightly so her nose was free, buried in thick hair but still able to breathe. She took deep, trembling breaths through her nose, eyes peering up hesitantly at the woman sitting atop of her.

“God, do I have to tell you every fucking time? You’re so useless, this is exactly why Mummy and Daddy left you” she growled as she reached down to bury her hands in the blonde’s thick tresses of hair. 

Gothel pushed her up roughly, pressing her into her mound selfishly, the Queen’s consort grit her teeth and tipped her head back with a quiet sigh of content at the pressure forced up against her sensitive Clitoris. 

Gritting her teeth, Gothel tugged harder at the woman’s hair, pushing her up firmer against her aching heat, she glared down at the woman sat beneath her. 

“I said use your fucking tongue, slut” 

Elsa let out a shaky moan against the thick forest of pubic hair, her eyes fluttered in delight at the rough treatment and the harsh words. Lips falling open without so much as a complaint, she pushed her tongue up hard against Gothel’s awaiting clit. The muscle stiff and cold with Elsa’s powers as she teased and flicked at the bean the way she knew her mistress liked. 

The raven haired woman sucked in a delighted breath through her clenched teeth, her jaw falling slack as her head tipped back in appreciation of the sensations pulsing through her. She let out a pleased chuckle as Elsa squeezed her eyes closed and ate at the woman’s heat more enthusiastically. 

She let out a trembling moan as she tugged at Elsa’s hair ferociously, gritting her teeth and rocking her hips down into the woman’s mouth with vigour. 

“Fuck, you’re such a freak with those powers of yours. Freezing your own tongue to fuck me with it? What would your people say huh? What would your loyal subjects say if they saw their beloved Queen nose deep in her future wife’s cunt?” 

Elsa moaned more desperately against the woman’s heat now, squeezing her eyes closed and sobbing shakily as she lapped at the woman’s messy vagina. 

Gritting her teeth and dropping the woman’s head back onto the bed, Gothel lifted her hips and clicked her tongue. 

“It’s not enough bitch” she growled through clenched jaws. 

“Get on your knees, face the door like a good little slut, maybe you’ll be able to hear your loyal servants running back and forth to attend to your every need while I ram you from behind?” 

Elsa panted shakily, her face was drenched in a mix of saliva, melted frost and Gothel’s juices. Gripping onto the bedsheets, she did as commanded, facing the door, ass up and ready for what she knew was to come. 

Gothel let out an approving hum, reaching down to grasp rough handfuls of the woman’s rear, kneading and massaging at the obscene area facing her. Rubbing her tongue back and forth over the roof of her mouth to generate more saliva, the woman pursed her lips, spread Elsa’s cheeks open and audibly spat onto her quivering rear entrance. 

Elsa gasped sharply, only to squeeze her eyes closed and squeak in embarrassment as a rough slap was landed on her right cheek. Gothel let out a quiet, breathless laugh at the sight of the skin jiggling and the white handprint left on the reddened flesh. 

“You love it don’t you? Say you love it, filthy whore!” 

Elsa cried out as another harsh slap landed on her left cheek this time, her eyes squeezed closed and she pushed her hips back, closing to Gothel to receive more of her beloved punishment. 

“I love it! I love it so much! Hurry! Hurry! Fuck me!” 

The black haired woman gave an amused scoff and slowly shook her head at the corrupted woman below her. 

“Look what you’ve turned into” she licked her lips as she ran her eyes over the woman’s slender spine. 

“A greedy, cock hungry whore who only bows down to me, what would poor, precious little Anna say if she saw her beloved big sister in such a state?” 

Elsa trembled beneath the woman as she roughly pinched the skin of her ass between her nimble fingers. 

“I asked you a question!” 

Elsa yelped, another harsh slap landed on her already stinging rear cheek and she bit her lip. 

“She’d be ashamed of me!” she hurried to reply.   
Gothel chuckled breathlessly at her answer, her hips trembling after the round of harsh spanking. 

“I don’t know Elsa, why don’t we ask her?” 

“Wait, wha--?” 

Gothel lifted her hand, waving her palm towards the young woman’s concealed body, washing the dust of the magic flower away with a wave of her hand. 

Anna’s body was revealed, her skirt was dumped onto the floor, the red head leaning against the wall beside the door with a full view of the two and what had been happening. One of her legs was propped up against Elsa’s dressing table, leaving her very naked lower area exposed. Anna’s head was tilted back against the wall, green eyes hazy but focused closely one the two, her fingers ceaselessly rolling and rubbing at her own swollen clitoris. 

She was too lost in her own pleasure to even notice that Elsa could see her, to notice Elsa’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks as she watched her innocent little sister’s other hand slip down, to notice that Elsa could see even as she stuffed two of her fingers inside herself to the knuckle. 

“G-Gothel what the hell?” the Queen choked out shakily as she watched. 

“You’re paying too much attention to her, don’t forget that I’m back here as well darling” 

A rough buck of Gothel’s hips had Elsa crying out, clawing at the sheets and pushing her hips back desperately. All thoughts of Anna had fled from her mind as she focused on the feeling of the glass phallus sliding through her well trained rear walls. 

Elsa buried her face in the sheets below her, already so wound up from the delightful torture that Gothel had put her through and the added arousal of being watched. Droplets of juices dripped down the insides of her thighs from her eager, empty hole. 

Grappling at the sheets and bucking back at the dildo she had grown to adore, pleasure shot up her spine, her walls clenching down on the stiff length greedily. 

Now that Elsa was aware of it, she could hear her sister’s breathless moans, the lewd slopping of her fingers thrusting into her own leaking hole. It was all so much, it was all so lewd. Elsa wasn’t quite sure if she remembered how to function any more. 

Crystal blue eyes rolling into the back of her skull in pure ecstasy, the Queen cried out, squeezing her eyes closed and gripping onto the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her hips trembled and jerked as she thrust herself down on the solid length to ride out the waves of her own orgasm. Anna was tumbling into one of her own, slowly sliding down the wall as her legs gave out from under her. 

Gothel panted shakily, Elsa’s hips had given out and she had fallen flat against the mattress below her, leaving Gothel the only one standing. 

A satisfied, impish smile crawled onto the black haired woman’s face as she stared down at the two royals, fucked out and red faced, and all because of Gothel herself. 

When Elsa and Anna had come to, brief words of explanation had been exchanged, their clothes once again adorned and their hands clutched tightly in one another’s grip.   
Mother Gothel had suggested the idea of a conversation over tea, to which the two easily accepted and they were on their way.

The raven haired woman strayed behind the siblings, watching as they giggled, flushed and gossiped about the events that had just past. No doubt the two would wish to repeat tonight’s events, and of course, the sweet Mother Gothel would accommodate their wishes. 

To think on this day many years ago she had strolled into the castle with only the wish of securing a position of power to stay safe and happy in society for the rest of her days. Never did she think that things would come to this, with both the Princess and the Queen willing to follow her every command. 

Gothel revelled in it, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched her girls walk arm in arm towards the dining hall, her gaze focusing on the back of her beloved Queen. Elsa seemed to be taking the opposite approach when it came to her teachings now. 

Instead of fearing the punishments and heading her words because of that, she was intentionally misbehaving to receive a punishment, that was cause of slight concern. 

The smile on Gothel’s face drifted into a hesitant frown and she hummed quietly to herself before shaking her head and lifting her chin pridefully, she would deal with the consequences appropriately when they presented themselves. 

As for now, she had the two most beloved people in the kingdom at her beck and call, and oh did she love it.


	4. Chapter 4

Heels clicked on marble floors in a slow, thoughtful rhythm. Closing the door to the library behind her as she went, Mother Gothel, clad in her usual red velvet gown, wandered down the hall. The bell attached to the walls in each room were set for Elsa to chime whenever she needed Gothel, and of course the young Queen had to ring while she was reading her favourite novel. 

This was the fifth time today that she had been summoned, of course she knew exactly what the reason was for the abrupt interruption. It was the same as the previous 5 times of course, she rued the day that she happened upon the idea of attaching the bells to the Queen’s quarters. 

While just the week before she had thought that Elsa was growing increasingly dependant on their sessions with one another, she had no idea at the time that Elsa would be quite as demanding as she was now. 

Never had they done it so many times in one day, surely she would be summoned again later into the night as well unless she confronted her darling fiancée about it. 

She thought back to earlier that week, a depiction of just how desperate the young monarch was becoming. She sighed quietly to herself as she reminisced. 

~  
With Gothel at her side and the marriage set in place, Elsa wasn’t so concerned with keeping the rest of the world out any longer. The gates were open, the population and tourists alike allowed to roam the castles public rooms to their hearts content. 

After Gothel had introduced her to the wonders of thrill and risk during the announcement of their marriage, Elsa seemed to get quite the fixation on the matter. Gothel’s hand gripped tightly in the young woman’s hand as she was dragged towards the throne room, tourists and natives wandering around the large expanse of the room, ogling at the history and grandeur of the room. 

Her crown was off and she had shed her regal clothing for a more comfortable, light weight dress, this way they were much less noticeable. Elsa dragged the young woman behind the curtain hiding the area behind the thrones from view. 

Gothel bit her lip as she stared down at her younger lover, she had been growing more and more bold as the days went by. Elsa panted shakily, reaching up to wind her arms around the woman’s neck, brushing their noses together in eager search of attention. 

“You’ve gone wild, my dear flower” 

Gothel cooed as she brushed her knuckles over the young woman’s cheek gently. As though incapable of resisting her touch, Elsa leaned into the cool knuckles with a shudder, biting her lip with a breathless moan. 

“Please touch me, here, in front of everyone” 

Gothel chuckled “it’s hardly in front of everyone, is it my dear? There’s a curtain blocking their view” 

Elsa’s brows furrowed at her words and she glanced over at the curtain, biting her lip as she clutched onto the elder woman’s dress tightly. 

“Then lift the curtains and let’s do it in front of them”  
Gothel blinked, wide eyed that the young woman would even suggest such a thing and risk the support of her people over a fleeting moment of bliss. 

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to, who owns you” 

Gothel grasped the young woman’s face, Elsa’s lips pursing from the pressure of Gothel’s fingers pushing into her cheeks. 

Elsa whimpered, bright blue eyes meeting the elder woman’s in front of her. Elsa tugged at her shirt desperately “come on Gothel, please” came her desperate whisper. 

The woman licked her teeth and furrowed her brows curiously as she glanced down at her, Gothel did usually ask for Elsa to beg, she was learning will if she did it of her own volition with no hesitation. 

Licking her painted lips, she pressed her hand to the top of the young woman’s head, pushing her down onto her knees roughly. 

“If you’re so desperate then you had better do as I say or I’ll punish you” she growled. Elsa panted shakily, staring up at the woman, pupils dilated and hazy, wordlessly she nodded, willing to do anything and everything for Gothel’s sake. 

Reaching down to grasp the ends of her velvet skirt and lifting it up to her chest, Elsa sat face to face with the elder woman’s mound, unshaven and open to the air just like Gothel liked. 

“Get to it, slut”  
~

Gothel sighs and shakes her head, brushing off the reminiscence to better focus on the task at hand. Their wedding was only in another 16 hours, should Elsa insist of continuing these sessions throughout the night, how was their wedding day going to feel special? 

The with came to a stop outside the familiar white doors she had ingrained into her memory, knocking gently upon the wood before grasping the handle and slipping inside. 

“I’m here, dea-” 

Gothel paused in the doorway, lips parted in shock and eyes wide at the sight that she was met with. Elsa lay upon the bed, where Gothel had expected her to be, although she lay in a very different position than the one she had been expecting. 

Stark naked save for the exception of a thick leash with an abandoned collar clipped to it, with her legs spread as far as they could, Elsa was practically bent in half as she lay on her back. Her tongue was out and lapped desperately at the air, drool practically pouring down her chin from how long her tongue had been out. Her chest bent over her stomach, no doubt uncomfortably as with a small lurch forward, every now and then her tongue brushed against her own clitoris. 

With each flick of the tongue that managed to reach, her body jolted, legs shaking and toes pointed. Worse still, one hand braced the back of her own hips to try and force her lower half closer to her mouth. Her left hand also reached around to the back, in this instance however, she had buried all four of her fingers into her own rear entrance. 

Though the sight sent a spike of arousal through the older woman, it also sent a sense of unease, a twinge of guilt. This is what she had turned her sweet princess into. 

Too lost in her own pleasure, Elsa hadn’t even noticed that Gothel had stepped into the room. As the raven haired woman glanced off to the side of the room she noticed Anna, sitting on a chair a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Her legs spread wide and hips tilted up in a similar, yet far less extreme fashion. 

The red head’s right hand rubbing ceaseless circles against her swollen clit, hips rocking up into the touch with the sound of her breathless whines. Her left hand gripped the bulbous end of a dildo of ice, by Elsa’s own design, she pumped the thick rod into her own entrance with ease, she was clearly looser than she had been when it had all first started. 

“Elsa” 

Gothel spoke up, her brows furrowed as she stared down at the young woman on the bed.

The platinum blonde snapped her head to the side rapidly to stare up at her fiancée, her tongue slipped back into her mouth in favour of a sloppy grin, hips rocking up into the air with a desperate keen. 

“Gothel-- hurry-- help me please I’m so desperate, I’ve lost count how many times I came” 

The elder woman’s thin brows only furrowed further at her partners words. She sighed quietly, stepping into the room and glancing off to the side where the youngest of the three was sitting. 

“Anna” Gothel spoke up, catching the young woman’s attention. 

Anna’s hands slowly came to a stop, chest heaving as she panted, finally giving her limbs a break from the self inflicted pleasure torture she was coaxing herself through. 

“Will you step out and give Elsa and I a moment alone to talk, please?” 

Sensing the seriousness in the woman’s tone, the pleasure induced haze in Anna’s mind slowly began to filter itself out. Rising to her feet, she brushed her skirt down over her legs to protect her decency once more, placing the soiled dildo on the seat. 

With a smile of understanding, she dipped her head to Gothel as she passed, stepping out of the room without so much as a complaint and carefully closed the door behind her. 

Elsa gave a disappointed whine as her sister stepped out of the room, running her eyes up and down Gothel’s body curiously as though wondering why she was still clothed. 

“Elsa we need to talk, stop that indecency” 

The pale woman’s hands froze at her words, and at the chilling straightforwardness in her tone. Slowly, her fingers slid out of herself, hips lowering back against the bed with a couple cracks of the spine. Elsa sat up slowly, wiping her fingers off on the sheets below her. 

“Gothel?” she mumbled worriedly. 

The older woman sighed quietly, making her way over to the centre of the room where the bed was located, she sat herself down upon the edge. Turning her body so that she faced her fiancée, Gothel glanced between the young woman’s eyes. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been growing more out of control as of late, this is the fifth time today that you’ve summoned me here to play with you. You also granted Anna permission to watch you without consulting me first”.

Elsa flinched at the cold hard truth in the woman’s words, she had noticed it in herself that her desperation levels had climbed, it hadn’t even occurred to her the error in her ways with the liberties she was taking with her sister’s involvement. 

“You’re growing careless, we’ve nearly been caught far too many times, and while the population know that we are engaged, they do not need to go what goes on behind closed doors” Gothel scolded. 

Elsa bit her lip, casting her gaze down at her lap in response to being told off, the queen thought back to her actions over the past few weeks. Since her first experience with exhibitionism at the announcement of their engagement, it was as though a switch within her had been flipped. It had felt as though every waking moment was spent craving more of that thrill, more of the rush of adrenaline through her veins. 

Gothel glanced over the young woman’s features, watching the realisation and guilt slowly take hold in her clear blue eyes. The soon to be queen sighed, reaching out to take the naked woman’s hands into her own with a gently squeeze. 

“You know that I only tell you these things because I worry for you, for us. I worry that I have turned you into something you might regret becoming. These are moments meant to be special for us, darling, let us remind ourselves that our sessions aren’t to be taken for granted, they are something sacred to the two of us”. 

Upon feeling the gentle, reassuring squeeze of her lovers hands in her own, and to hear the forgiving words in the woman’s tone. Elsa hesitantly lifted her gaze, glancing up and meeting the icy grey eyes she had fallen in love with. 

“Oh Gothel” Elsa breathed out. 

“Forgive me for losing sight on what was most important, I’ve made such a fool of myself, I never meant to hurt you in any way, nor did I mean to make light of the wondrous things that you have shared with me. I promise you, that from this day forth I will never make that mistake again”. 

Gothel chuckled quietly at Elsa’s heartfelt promise, reaching out to gently pat the top of her dishevelled head. 

“I know you won’t, you’ve always been my good little girl. This won’t, of course, stop us from enjoying one another’s company however-- my conditions are should we still have sex, you will now take the lead” 

Elsa’s lips parted in shock at the woman’s request, “me? Take the lead? B-but what if I can’t?” 

Gothel laughed quietly at the young woman’s words. 

“Oh my dear Elsa, but what if you can?”

Hearing the purr in the older woman’s voice, Elsa’s blood ran hot. She glanced up between the older woman’s blown pupils and a heavy shudder rolled down her spine, she could feel the familiar tingling pressure of arousal flooding to her exposed mound. 

She had to do what Gothel said, she had to prove herself and take charge. 

Without giving Gothel so much as a chance to speak, Elsa planted her hands on the young woman’s shoulders and pushed her back onto the squirt soaked bed. 

“Are you sure about this?” Elsa breathed out. 

Gothel chuckled from beneath her, it seemed her composure would be hard to break. 

“Doubt isn’t sexy darling, try harder”. 

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the clear opt for a challenge, taking a shaky breath she reached down, untying the chest laces on the older woman’s dress, watching as the tight fitting material gradually loosened around her frame. 

She didn’t want to let Mother Gothel down, she didn’t want to prove unworthy of standing by the older woman’s side. Gritting her teeth, the young woman reached down, not risking the chance of her fiancée getting up and walking away, she instead gripped the fabric of Gothel’s dress tightly in both hands. With a grunt for the effort she had exerted, the dress ripped loudly down the centre. 

Gothel gasped sharply, her hands twitching from their position on the bed as though she were going to cover her breasts out of reflex. Gothel also wanted to torment her lover just slightly, to let her panic about whether or not she was doing well enough, so she would keep her reactions to a minimum, as best she could anyhow. 

Elsa licked her lips as she stared down the body of the woman beneath her as though staring at a plate of her favourite food. With no thought, the young woman dipped her head down, groaning quietly to herself as she took an erect nipple into her mouth. 

Mother Gothel gasped, jolting against the bed at the sudden wet heat around her sensitive buds. She let out a shaky groan as her head lowered to glance down at the woman attached to her breast.

Elsa’s eyes glanced up through her lashes, clear blue overtaken by her dilated pupils. She watched Gothel’s every reaction, from the way her eyelashes fluttered when Elsa grazed her teeth over the nipple, to the way her cheeks flushed when she sucked. Groaning in disdain when the elder woman held back her reactions, Elsa bit down harder, latching onto the her bud firmly between her teeth. 

Gothel gasped sharply, back arching off of the bed at the jolt of pain and arousal that flooded through her. Gritting her teeth she panted shakily and spread her legs open subconsciously, hand reached up to grip onto the long tresses of blonde hair. 

Elsa’s eyes fluttered at the familiar feeling of the firm grip in her hair, but she centred herself, reaching up to grip onto the woman’s wrist and pin her hand against the bed, eyes narrowed warningly. 

Leaning away from Gothel’s chest with a loud pop, Elsa ran her eyes over the woman’s body, her nipple was flushed red, a set of teeth marks around her areola. 

A grin pulled at Elsa’s thin lips at the sight, it was a good look on Gothel that was for sure. Slinking off of the bed, she yanked the last of Gothel’s dress out from under her and tossed it to the other corner of the room. 

Gripping Mother Gothel’s ankles firmly in her hands, she spread to woman’s legs wide, staring down at her hair covered mound with no shame. 

Gothel flushed at the stares, her mound giving an involuntary throb at the attention she was receiving, she was an exhibitionist after all. She watched as Elsa dropped herself down to her knees, eyes running over the forest of hair before her, with a grunt, she pulled the woman closer to the edge of the bed, her vagina now mere inches away from her face. 

Closing her eyes, Elsa breathed in deeply, she spent many hours with her face stuffed up against this part of Gothel’s body, the smell was almost a comfort at this point. Narrowing her eyes, the young blonde woman leaned in towards the body before her, hands gliding up Gothel’s smooth legs, ruthlessly pinching the plumper skin on the inside of her thighs. 

Gothel jolted with a quiet yelp at the rough pinch to her tender skin, with not even the chance to close her mouth after the initial yelp, the woman gasped sharply, lips widening once more. Elsa had buried her face against her crotch, tongue and lips brutally targetting her weakest spots with well trained ease. 

Though she was trying her best to resist, to withdraw the pleasure shooting through her core, the woman couldn’t help the way her eyes rolled back into her skull. Hips lifting off of the bed and grinding her sex into younger woman’s mouth with a lick of her lips. 

Gothel gasped as her hips were pushed back against the bed roughly in retaliation, a breathless chuckle lifting from her lips in response, it turns out Elsa was rather good at taking charge after all. 

Lips wrapping around the witch’s swollen clitoris, Elsa gave a rough suckle that had Gothel clawing at her head in bliss. On the brink of a premature orgasm, begs and pleads tore out of the woman’s throat only to cease with a sob of a whine as Elsa popped off. 

“And you call me the desperate slut?” Elsa scoffed out a laugh as she ran her eyes over her fiancée’s body. 

“What a pervert~ A disgusting old lady who groomed a young child to be her sex slave, this is what you deserve sick bitch” 

Elsa grasped the older woman’s upper arm roughly, tossing her over to lay on her front. Baring her teeth to the wind, she lifted her arm over her head and brutishly slammed it down on the supple flesh of the other woman’s rear. 

Along side the deafening slap and rapidly reddening skin, came the soft spreading of a thing sheet of ice over Gothel’s rear cheek. 

Elsa watched as the older woman writhed on the bed, the appeal of being in the superior position was certainly becoming very appealing at this point. Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around the thick tresses of curled hair by the woman’s scalp, yanking her head back and watching as her spine curved. 

“You’re so greedy~” she purred in Gothel’s ear. 

“You can’t even let my own sister fuck herself while she watches me, tsk tsk tsk” 

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth sarcastically, Elsa reared her hand up once more, and with another brutal slap sent more ice sprinkling over the young woman’s skin. Gothel keened under the rough treatment, hips rocking against the bed in search for any and all friction to help herself get off. 

Elsa narrowed her eyes and pushed the woman’s head back into the mattress roughly before climbing off of her. Making her way over to the bedside table, where Gothel kept her precious magic flower safely tucked away, Elsa cocked a smirk to herself as she stared at the glowing plant. 

Gothel panted shakily, lifting her head off of the bed, she reached up to brush her thick hair away from her face, curiously glancing over to see where her lover had run off to. 

Her eyes widened as she watched golden glitter fall to the ground, a symbol that whatever spell Elsa had cast had come to light. Elsa hummed quietly to herself, reaching down to tuck the flower back into the drawer safely and slide it shut. 

“Elsa? What did you do?” 

Her fiancée only chuckled in response, whispering a quiet “wow” to herself, she seemed to be staring down at the floor. 

Gothel’s eyes widened as Elsa slowly turned to face her, she hadn’t been staring at the floor at all, rather, she had been staring at the large throbbing erection growing out of her crotch in place of her clitoris. 

Elsa let out a delighted giggle at the look on her lover’s face, a mix of excitement and fear, it was an expression that Elsa loved ever so dearly. Grinning to herself, she reached down to wrap her fingers around her own length, gasping at the sensation running through her body. 

The length throbbed in her touch, a look of euphoria Gothel recognized oh so well crossed Elsa’s face as her fingers tightened around her length. 

“I-it’s so sensitive, is this how men feel? I’m so jealous” she breathed out shakily. 

“I can’t wait-- I’m putting it in right this instant!” 

Gothel’s eyes widened as she watched Elsa hurried clamber over in her excitement, pressing Gothel’s chest into the mattress, lifting her lower half into the air. Elsa panted shakily as she stared down at the woman below her, stared through her thick hair, watching as her hole clenched on air in anticipation.  
“What a filthy slut, you haven’t even got a taste of it yet and your cunt is already trying to milk my cock” 

The woman let out a giggle of delight as she wrapped her fingers around the base of her new length, stepping closer and angling her hips. Elsa let out a shaky, desperate moan as the tip brushed against the warm slickness of the awaiting vagina, her tip was so sensitive, to feel the warmth of her core on her newly appointed shaft was a pleasure indescribable. 

Gripping onto the woman’s hips tightly, Elsa licks her lips, staring down at where their sexes meet. She tried her best to watch it happen, but as her tip slowly sank into the awaiting walls, her eyes fluttered helplessly. Her nails digging into the older woman’s hips as her length pushed in slowly, Elsa could feel her thighs tremble. 

Gothel buried her face in the sheets below her, it was so different compared to a dildo, it was so stiff and yet so warm and malleable. Walls clenching tight around the invasion, she could feel every twitch of the shaft as it pushed further and further into her depths. 

Elsa threw her head back with a desperate howl of please, unable to control the pace of her hips, too desperate for the never ending pleasure, she bucked her hips forward roughly, slamming the tip of her shaft into the opening of the older woman’s womb. 

They cried out simultaneously, Gothel’s shaky arms gripping and fisting at the sheets below her. Her pointed toes kicked and pushed at the quilt with a low keen, her back had arched and her head dipped back with a strain of her neck. 

Elsa gasped, her hips trembling and jolted at the feeling of the older woman cumming on her length. The walls spasmed, tightening and loosening around her as though to suck the length in deeper. 

“That’s right you old witch, keep cumming on my cock, don’t fucking stop!” 

Elsa cried out through her clenched jaws, hand landing a rough slap against her shaking rear once again, nails dragging over the flesh once her hand had made solid contact, dragging off the ice that had built up as she went. 

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Elsa couldn’t escape the way that her body had jerked and trembled without her control. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, vision blurring into nothing but a blank slate, in her ears she could hear a high pitched tone and nothing else. 

The orgasm was the most intense that the young woman could recall going through in all her days, her body jolting with each throb of her swollen shaft. She let out a loud desperate wail of pleasure as hot spurts of uncontrollable cum poured into the older woman laying limp beneath her. Her hips continued to rut helplessly against Gothel’s body as she poured out all she had to offer. 

Whining quietly, the young monarch collapsed on top of her beloved, panting heavily against her shoulder, unable to move so much as a muscle after spending so much energy. 

“See..?”

Mother Gothel panted shakily. 

“Told you, you could do it” 

-

The castle was filled to the brim, the crowds gathered in thick clumps spanning all the way to the heart of the city. 

This was a day to gather after all, a day to celebrate. 

The day of the royal wedding. 

Their beloved Queen, Elsa, stood by the podium, her hair tied and slicked back as per her usual hairdo for special occasions. Unlike the masses had expected, Elsa didn’t wear a dress however, instead wore a fitted suit. Glittering with each ray of sunlight, it was a light blue colour, like the colour of the ice covered lakes. 

A translucent white cape descended from her shoulders to the floor, it had all been forged of her own magic of course. Fit against her body like a second skin, even though it had not been a dress like the people had hoped, she looked radiant either way. 

The orchestra positioned in the corner, away from the crowd to give them the room to play freely, blared the wedding march. The gentle yet traditional music just loud enough to be heard over the gossiping of the crowds. 

Along with the blowing of the trumpets, and the beating of the drums there came a familiar rumble. The sound of the large, solid oak doors pushing open. Seeming so small in comparison, Gothel was on the other side, standing upon the plush red carpet which lead up to her bride. Features hidden by the cascading veil adorning her tiara. 

Her dress had been made by Elsa’s design as well, although tweaked with the magic of the flower to leave it a surprise to the Queen. Gothel had wanted it that way, knowing no seamstress in all the land could sculpt her a dress as well suited as this one. Though the base of the dress was blue to suit Elsa’s tuxedo, a shimmering gold from the magic of her flower decorated the dress. 

In swirls and dustings of fine gold powder, dispersing from the bottom of the dress upwards, it was gorgeous. The bouquet in her hand was not quite a bouquet at all, rather it was the very same flower that had helped her create the dress. 

To honour all that the flower had done for her, she held it gently but firmly in her hands as she began her slow march down the isle. 

From beneath her translucent veil, Gothel could see the way that Elsa stood up straighter upon seeing her, the way that her eyes welled with tears of joy. 

As Gothel turned to face the Queen, as the minister talked, their vows were exchanged and her veil was slowly lifted, they had not taken their eyes off one another for a single moment. 

“You may now, kiss the bride!” 

They tuned out the deafening cheers of the masses, and the confetti and rice being thrown up into the air. Instead they focused on the way their lips melded against one another’s and the feeling of unity was finally set into stone. 

-

They didn’t think of shedding their clothing, too invested in the feeling of being with one another to consider it. In this moment they didn’t need to burning heat of touching one another’s skin one on one, just as they were was as close as could be. 

Elsa, having adored the feeling of having a shaft of her own, had decided to keep the magic, stuffing the limp length into the pants of the suit she wore as an ode to their exhibitionism. Now she stood at the edge of their bed, watching as Gothel lifted the ends of her dress, revealing the thick curling hair on the mound that she loved so much. 

Her pale hand reaching down to wrap around her own length, breath leaving her lungs in shaky pants. Jerking herself to the sight of her lover reveal her naked lower half, Elsa licked her lips, running her palms over the skin, still flushed from last night’s rough spankings. 

“Spread wide for me, my beautiful slut” Elsa whispered. 

Following her words, the older woman spread her legs, bracing her elbows against the mattress below her, hips slowly swaying from side to side to entice the Queen.

The blonde licked her lips, stepping towards the woman, she could feel herself already getting worked up from the sheer memory of the night before. Hand wrapped firmly against the base of her shaft, she bit her lip. The thumb of her left hand carefully spread the woman’s lips, watching as the hole opened itself in preparation. 

Laughing breathlessly to herself, Elsa ground the tip of her fashioned length to the awaiting hall, tipping her head back to admire the feeling of the entrance kissing at her glands. A breathless, shaky moan left the young woman’s lips as her hips slowly eased forwards, length disappearing into her walls slowly. 

Gothel’s walls were immediately trying to suck the length in deeper, throaty moan tearing out of the older woman’s throat as the burning hot length pushed in deeper. It was just the right size, just the right shape to grind against her every erogenous spot. 

“Deeper, fuck me harder” 

Elsa was never one to argue with what Gothel told her to do. 

Hands aligning perfectly with the bruises on the older woman’s hips, the blonde tightened her firm grip on her hips. Shifting her legs with a broad grin of anticipation, Elsa drew her hips back slowly, and with a grunt of pleasure and effort, sank herself back home once again. 

She threw her head back with a desperate cry, white hot pleasure shooting up her spine at the feeling of the textured walls clinging to her length. She was unable to help the rapid pumping of her hips, unable to control the way it throbbed inside of her. 

All she could focus on was the way her wife’s walls clung to her length, the sound of her moans echoing inside their large room. 

“I-I’m going to cum!” 

Elsa cried out, her shaft had long since been leaking clear pre into the older woman’s awaiting walls, slicking up her entrance even more. The lewd wet ‘schlops’ as their hips met hitting the young woman’s ears was like ecstasy. 

Head tipped back with a loud, desperate cry, the same burning white colour appeared behind her closed eyelids. Her shaft pulsed, spraying boiling liquids into the older woman’s greedy walls. 

In her ears played the same, long high pitched frequency. The night before she had been unable to focus on anything but the blank sight and blank sounds, where as tonight? The frequency seemed to pause, as her focus slowly returned back onto the subject at hand she heard the distinct whisper of the woman beneath her. 

“I love you” 

Elsa’s heart squeezed in her chest, biting her lip as she slowly leaned down, wrapping her clothed arms around Gothel’s waist firmly, she buried her face against her shoulder. 

“And I you, my dear Mother Gothel, I love you more”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank jazdemo for lending her skill as a writer to my outlines and making this story a reality. I also would like to apologize to any fans of this ship who were looking for something more wholesome, this is the way I see this relationship but I would love to hear about alternate interpretations from any other fans. Thank you for reading and have a good day.


End file.
